Sisters
by Helena Mira
Summary: Prudence misses her Mommy and Daddy while they are on their honeymoon and her Grammy tries to comfort her. But when Phoebe and Hal return, Catherine finds herself with a much larger role in the drama than she ever thought she would have.


_Prudence is sad because her parents have gone away on a short honeymoon. Even her grandparents cannot console her. However, when Phoebe and Hal return, their sense of peace is broken by Trelawney's prediction of a Figalilly relative about to settle in town to watch them as they begin their life together. This is the last story in the second cycle of the "Love Makes a Family" series._

_I do not own these characters and make no profit from them._

**Sisters**

**Prologue**

Prudence knew from books and movies and TV that when men and women got married they had honeymoons. Honeymoons were very romantic trips so that the bride and groom could spend time alone together because they had never lived together before.

So she didn't see why her Mommy and Daddy had to take not one, but TWO honeymoons. They had already been living together for a long time. In fact, Prudence could hardly remember the time before Mommy came to live with them. That was when she was Nanny and took care of them just like a mommy would.

She tried to explain that to Trelawney, who was Mommy's sister. Trelawney always joked and laughed about everything, but this time she didn't laugh. She sat down and talked to her very seriously.

"Prudence," she said. "You must not tell anyone that Phoebe was just like a Mommy to you before she and the Professor got married, and therefore they do not need a honeymoon. It is not true. They need to have a honeymoon so they can have time alone such as they have NEVER had before. Phoebe was your Nanny. Nannies do many of the same things that Mommies do but there are some VERY important things that they do not do."

"Like what?"

Trelawney got a very funny look on her face. It was not a usual "Trelawney" look. It was more like a "Mommy" look. It was how she looked when Prudence asked a question that she didn't know how to answer.

"Well, do you know how you have always wanted a baby sister?" she asked.

"Yes," said Prudence who had wanted a baby sister for as long as she could remember.

"Well," she said. "When Phoebe was your Nanny, she could quite definitely not give you a baby sister, right?"

"Right," said Prudence, knowing that of course that could never happen.

"Now that Phoebe is your Mommy, she will be able to give you a baby sister or a baby brother, right?" she asked.

"Right," replied Prudence now understanding. "So Daddy married Mommy so that they could have babies?"

"Something like that," answered Trelawney with a smile. "But there won't be any babies unless they go away by themselves and lock the bedroom door sometimes."

"Is that why Daddy said that we shouldn't bother them when the bedroom door is locked unless the house is on fire?" asked Prudence. She wanted to get everything straight.

"Yes," said Trelawney. She looked like she was trying not to laugh.

"Okay, that makes sense," said Prudence.

"Good," said Trelawney. "Then we will have no more talk of Phoebe being your Mommy while she was still your Nanny."

"Trelawney?"

"Yes, little one?" she asked.

"Is it okay that I used to pretend she was my Mommy and practice calling her

Mommy when I was all by myself? It was a secret," she explained.

Trelawney smiled. "Why Prudence! That was a most wonderful secret. I'm sure that Phoebe would have been very happy if she knew."

"She did know," said Prudence proudly. "I told her and it made her very happy. She even had happy tears."

"I'm sure she did, my wee fairy," said Trelawney softly. "I'm sure that your little light brightened her dark days, as it does my dark nights."

Trelawney gave her a big hug. But Trelawney always gave her big hugs when she called her "her wee fairy." It was her special name for her. And all the people who Trelawney gave special names to, were the ones she loved best. Except the unicorn. But the gallant knight had killed the unicorn dead and he was never coming back again.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Catherine Everett was surprised when Phoebe's sister Trelawney wanted to speak with her alone. Trelawney was an odd child and so far had kept her distance from her and her husband Rob. Her position in the home was interesting. She was her son Hal's new sister-in-law, yet since there was a large age gap between Hal and his new wife, she was young enough to be his daughter. From observing them together, she thought that anyone who didn't know any better would think that she was his daughter. Now she seemed troubled.

"Mrs. Everett, I am most concerned about Prudence," she began.

"Why is that, dear?" asked Catherine.

"She does not seem to have properly sorted out Phoebe's relationship with the Professor prior to their marriage," she answered.

Catherine never failed to be amazed by the child's rather formal, and sometimes quaint, way of speaking. Most people put it down to her being English, however she very much doubted that most English eleven-year-olds spoke as she did.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"Prudence does not fully understand why Phoebe and your son need a honeymoon. She believes that because they lived in the same house before they were married that this . . . negates, shall we say, the need," replied the girl.

Catherine looked at the wise little face. She knew that she had been apt to tease her older sister before and after the wedding about her relationship with her son. If she was concerned by Prudence's confusion, then there must be a real need for concern.

"What did you tell her, dear?"

"I told her that when Phoebe was her Nanny that there was no way that she was exactly like her Mommy, as she is now. Unfortunately, Prudence has become quite obsessed with baby making and she is beginning to draw some rather . . . dangerous . . . conclusions," explained Trelawney.

"Well, part of that comes from her age and her curiosity. The other part is that she has been wanting a baby sister for so long, that now that the possibility is real, she can't stop thinking about it," she replied.

"Well, I do know that," said the girl. "However, Prudence tends to muddle her stories in such a way that they lead others to draw, shall we say, false conclusions."

"What should we do about that?"

Trelawney looked at her oddly and assumed a very straight posture with her hands folded neatly in front of her.

"I will leave the matter in your hands," she said, almost as if she were speaking in a dream. "You know what to do, but you don't know that you know it. You know who you are, but you do not know it. You are here for a reason. I have been waiting for you."

Catherine was utterly baffled. Hal had told her about these episodes and she had seen a performance of one the day before. This one was authentic. The child was looking at her intently. She was clearly waiting for an answer. But she wanted to know something first.

"How did you know that I was coming?"

"The angel told me," she said, and then her affect completely changed. "When is dinner, Mrs. Everett? We missed lunch today because of coffee hour and are most hungry."

"In that case," she replied. "It's soon"

With a smile, Trelawney turned and skipped off, probably to tell the other children about dinner. As she left, her husband Rob came in and looking after her asked, "What was that all about?"

"I have absolutely no idea," said Catherine.

**The Little Honeymoon**

Prudence came into the house with Butch the day after Daddy and her new Mommy had gone off on their "little honeymoon" up to the place they had gone to get married. She missed them already. She loved her Grammy and Grampie, but she had always had a Grammy and Grampie. She had never had a Mommy before and she had already gone away.

"Butch! Prudence!" called Grammy from the kitchen. "Come in and have a snack before you start your homework."

Butch ran in right away. He was always hungry after school. In fact when Prudence finally made her way in, he didn't even seem to mind that he was eating cookies from a BOX. Mommy never gave them cookies from a box. Obediently, Prudence sat down and began to drink her milk.

"Don't you want a cookie, dear?" asked Grammy, who always called everybody dear.

Prudence didn't want to hurt her feelings so she just said, "No thank you, Grammy, I don't want to spoil my dinner."

"Well, I'm trying to spoil my dinner," said her brother. "Even if these cookies do come from a box."

"Shhh!" whispered Prudence. "You might hurt Grammy's feelings."

"Oh," said Butch. "Sorry, Grammy. It's just that Mom always bakes us cookies for our after school snack."

"Every day?" asked Grammy, surprised.

"Every day," replied Butch. Since her brother had brought it up, Prudence nodded vigorously.

"Mommy makes the best cookies in the world," she stated.

Grammy didn't look like her feelings were hurt however. She just smiled and said, "You both love your Mommy very much, don't you?"

"I love my MOM very much," answered Butch emphatically. "I'm too big to call her Mommy."

"Of course you are," said Grammy. "And I'm sure that such a big boy has lots of homework to do."

Butch scowled at the word homework.

"Grampie took Hal out to his Junior Scientists meeting. Why don't you go up and do your homework before your brother gets back?" she said.

"Why should I do that?" asked Butch suspiciously. Normally he tried to put off his homework as long as possible.

"Well, if you're finished when they get home then maybe you could something special with Grampie," she suggested.

"Really?" said Butch. "Wow! I wish that Mom and Dad could go away more often. You and Grampie sure are a lot of fun to have around."

Grabbing a handful of cookies, Butch cheerfully marched off to his room. Prudence felt sad.

"What's wrong, dear?" asked Grammy in a voice that reminded her of Mommy's when she was trying to make her feel better.

"I miss my Mommy," admitted Prudence, hoping that she wasn't hurting Grammy's feelings. "Why did Daddy have to take her away?"

It's only for a couple of days," soothed Grammy. "They'll be back soon."

"But I only just got her," explained Prudence. "I wanted to tell her about my day at school. By the time she gets back I might forget what happened today."

Prudence felt Grammy give her a big hug. She kissed her on the head and said,

"Prudence it is very sweet that you love your new Mommy so much, but she and your Daddy need some time for themselves. It's very hard for them with all four of you in the house."

"That's what Trelawney said," answered Prudence. "She said that if I wanted to have a baby sister then they would have to go away by themselves sometimes, and lock their bedroom door sometimes."

"Really?" said Grammy as if she was surprised. "When did Trelawney say that?"

"It was after Daddy said that when they locked the door to their bedroom that we shouldn't bother them unless the house was on fire," Prudence explained.

Grammy got a very funny look on her face. It was the same look that Hal and Trelawney had on their faces when Daddy told them that a week ago. She looked like she was trying not to laugh.

Finally she said, "Well then, Trelawney was right. Mommies and Daddies do need to have time alone sometimes."

"To make babies?" asked Prudence seriously.

"How much do you know about making babies?" asked Grammy, just as seriously.

"Not much," admitted Prudence. "Mommy said that babies are a blessing from God. She said that when the time is right God puts a little baby in the Mommy's tummy. Then it grows and grows. And when it gets big enough it comes out and you have a new sister or brother. I hope it's a sister. Do you think that God is going to put a baby in Mommy's tummy soon?"

"If the Professor keeps his promise to try very, very hard, He will," said Trelawney coming in.

Grammy gave Trelawney the same look that Mommy did when she said something wrong. Prudence was puzzled. After all, Daddy did promise. She assured her that Daddy really had made that promise. Trelawney looked amused by Grammy's face, which was certainly looking strange.

"The Professor is not very careful with what he says to Butch and Prudence," explained the older girl. "He thinks that because they don't understand it's not a problem. However it does become a problem when they repeat his words, which Prudence does, very precisely I might add."

"So that was just a quote?" asked Grammy.

"Oh yes," said Trelawney. "I heard it myself. Butch was asking when Phoebe was going to move into his bedroom. Hal would like to have the spare room. I am afraid that your son is not very skillful at getting himself out tight spots."

Grammy gave her another look that said she was annoyed and told her to go up and do her homework. Trelawney shrugged. She was used being told to do her homework when Mommy or Daddy wanted her to get out of the room.

"It's a good thing that Trelawney always has a lot of homework," she commented.

"Why is that?" asked Grammy who was still looking in the same direction that Trelawney had left.

"Because Mommy and Daddy are always telling her to do it," said Prudence.

Changing the subject Grammy said, "I'm sorry that you miss your Mommy so much. Don't you miss your Daddy?"

"No," she answered honestly. "He's never around. But Mommy is. That's why I prayed so hard that he would marry her."

"Did you pray hard?" asked Grammy.

"Very hard," answered Prudence, nodding vigorously. "Especially when Mr. Feathers came. He made everyone very sad. But Hal and Trelawney tricked him. Trelawney said that she hated him."

"She did?" asked Grammy.

"Yes. She told me to never, never, never ever be alone with him, and if I ever was to run away. She said he was a very bad man," said Prudence. "But now she says not to worry because he's never coming back."

"Prudence, were you ever alone with that man?" asked Grammy.

Prudence shook her head.

"Never, after what Trelawney told me, I knew to stay away. Trelawney never lies," she explained. It was true, Trelawney said lots of funny things, but she never lied.

Grammy looked like she wanted to say something, but didn't know what to say.

"Did you know that Trelawney loves me like a sister?" she asked, because Trelawney did love her like a sister. They even had secrets together like real sisters. Prudence might tattle about lots of things that she overhead, but she would never tell any of Trelawney's secrets. If she did then Trelawney might have to go away.

"Yes, I do," said Grammy with a funny look on her face.

"It's very funny. Because Trelawney and I are like sisters, but Mommy is really Trelawney's sister. But Mommy is my Mommy and Trelawney is my sister, but Mommy can't be Trelawney's Mommy because Trelawney has an angel Mommy," said Prudence. "Everybody says that I have an angel Mommy too, but she can't be my real Mommy, because my Mommy used to be Nanny, but now she's my Mommy, so I have a real Mommy."

"Prudence, you spend too much time with Trelawney," said Hal, as he walked into the kitchen with Grampie. "You're starting to sound as crazy as she does."

"Trelawney does not sound crazy, Hal. Just because she knows things that you don't it doesn't make them crazy. It makes them things that you don't know," said his sister.

"Who said that?" asked Grampie with a laugh.

"Trelawney," said Prudence. "I'm going upstairs to do my homework with my sister."

"Be my guest," muttered Hal.

"Do you have homework, young man?" asked Grammy.

"Yes, ma'am," said Hal, and left.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Catherine Everett turned to her husband and said, "I just had the most interesting conversation with Prudence."

"That's not surprising," said Rob. "Prudence is a very observant child. Unfortunately she doesn't understand half of what she observes and fills in the blanks with her own interpretations. You have to admit that they are pretty funny sometimes."

"Well in this case she was quoting our son promising her and Butch that after Phoebe moved into his bedroom that he would try very, very hard to make a baby with her," she said.

"And that surprises you?" asked her husband. "It sounds like something that Hal would say without thinking. He always has been very good at sticking his foot in his mouth."

Catherine shook her head. "Poor child. She misses Phoebe terribly. I almost feel guilty for helping them get away for a few days."

"Don't," said her husband. "They both needed the rest. Hal especially. He's not as young as he used to be. And he is trying to keep up with that beautiful young bride of his in the baby making business, so to speak."

"Rob!" she reproved. "You sound as bad as Ben and Bob."

"Hardly," replied her husband. "They both needed to get away and be together. That's why the boys and I took control of the honeymoon situation. These three days are to get them back on their feet and the three weeks after Christmas are to give them what every other married couple in the world gets. Time alone to enjoy each other, and you know that I mean more than just in bed."

"I do know that," she admitted. "And of course you're right. Hal would never have figured it all out. And Ben and Bob did come up with a wonderful idea. Sending them off to Hawaii, to Kauai rather than Maui or worse yet Waikiki on Oahu is perfect. So is renting a bungalow rather than being cooped up in a hotel. I've always thought that the beach at Waikiki is just a big bathtub anyway. An empty beach on Kauai is much more their style. I know that Phoebe is just thrilled."

"So is Hal," said Rob. "Although I think that it has more to do with her being thrilled than himself. I don't think that he really cared where they went as long as it was by themselves and in a place where they could have lots of time to do nothing."

"You're right of course," she said.

"Catherine, I think that you have to realize that this is a very odd dynamic for newlyweds," he said logically.

"Why is that?"

"You are worried because a little girl is missing her stepmother. Like it or not Prudence is going to have to share Phoebe with her father, and eventually any children they have together," he continued. "Phoebe will only have so much time when to devote to the older children, all four older children, when she has an infant to care for. And you know that there will be more than one."

"You're right of course," agreed Catherine. "It is rather sad for Prudence. She has no memory of her mother from those years that she should have had her mother to care for her."

"But she has had Phoebe for nearly two years and Phoebe, despite not being her mother, as generously given her the love of a mother," Rob reminded her.

Catherine knew that Rob was right, but she still wished that her granddaughter had not had those lost years. She feared that it would affect her later when she realized just how deeply Phoebe would love her own children. She thought of the joy of carrying a child for nine months and then caring for that child through infancy. The only way that Phoebe knew how to love was wholeheartedly. Her children would be very blessed.

**Home Again**

Prudence came running into the house on Wednesday afternoon. Seeing Mommy sitting in the living room with Daddy, Grammy, and Grampie she gave her a big, huge hug and a kiss.

"Oh Mommy," she cried. "I'm so glad that you're back. I've missed you so much!"

"Well then I'm glad to be back," she replied. Prudence climbed onto her lap for a cuddle.

"Well, Prudence," said her Daddy. "Do you have a hug and a kiss for me?"

"Later," she said. "I need to get used to having my Mommy again."

She liked the way that she could feel her Mommy's arms hug her tighter. She didn't notice the other adults looking at her indulgently. Catherine had warned Hal and Phoebe ahead of time about Prudence's concerns.

Prudence was just happy to snuggle in her Mommy's arms. She used to snuggle in her arms all the time when she was Nanny, but this was better. Now she didn't have to pretend that she was her Mommy and pray that she would stay with them always. She was her Mommy now and she would stay with them always.

As the conversation went on around her, she could feel her Mommy smoothing down her hair. The adults were talking about the bed and breakfast place and the artist who was painting Mommy's picture when she was wearing her wedding dress. And their bedroom had a big window in the ceiling so that they could sleep under the stars. Mommy liked it so much that she said that she wanted to go back.

"Are you ever going take us with you?" she asked.

Everyone was quiet for a minute and then her Daddy said, "Well, actually this bed and breakfast doesn't allow children. It's for adults only."

"Oh," said Prudence. "Is it a place for Mommies and Daddies to go to make babies?"

"Prudence!" said Mommy.

"But if they don't allow children, then . . ." she said.

"Prudence, just because children aren't allowed," said Grammy. "Doesn't mean that it is so that people can make babies."

Prudence was very confused. Mommy was starting to look upset. Finally, Grammy called her over.

"Prudence, I know that you don't like it when your Mommy goes away with your Daddy, but married people need to have adult time just for themselves. Now you like it when you get to spend time alone with Trelawney, don't you?" she asked.

"Oh, yes!" said Prudence proudly. "We like to do things together that the boys wouldn't to do. We also have our own girl talk. We have secrets, just like real sisters."

"Well, Mommies and Daddies have the same thing. And they have lots more to do than just make babies," she explained.

Prudence thought about it. It did make sense. And Mommy didn't get to spend a lot of time with Daddy because he was always working. And she was always taking time to take care of them.

"I understand now," she said. "They need to have their own Mommy-Daddy time."

"And you have to stop thinking so much about making babies. Your Daddy did not marry your Mommy because all he wanted to do was make babies," added Grampie. "Think of all the babies there would be, if that were true!"

Prudence thought about it and realized that they were right. She looked around and saw they were all smiling at her. She smiled and went over and gave her Daddy a big kiss.

"Welcome home, Daddy!" she said. "I missed you too."

He gave her a big kiss in return and said, "And I missed you, babe."

"Did you bring us any presents?" asked Prudence hopefully.

He looked over at Mommy and said, "We're going to have to do something about these mercenary instincts we've got going on here. We're three for four on the present requests today and all three are named Everett."

"What's mercenary?" asked Prudence. She didn't like it when grown ups used big words.

"It means that when people come to visit or come home all you want is presents," explained Mommy.

"But Hal said that relatives bring you presents when they feel guilty because they never come to visit. And when parents go away, they bring back presents because they feel guilty that they went away," she explained.

Mommy looked at Daddy the way that she did when one of the other kids said something wrong.

"Hal!" yelled Daddy.

"Hey, Dad. I have a lot of homework to do, what do you want?" called Hal from his room.

"Down here now!"

"Oh, man! What do you want?" said Hal as he thumped down the steps.

"Before a lot of homework, you have a lot of explaining to do, young man," said Daddy when he came into the living room.

Daddy looked like he was getting mad again, and Hal was looking at her like he did when she tattled on him.

She ran into her Mommy's arms and said, "I didn't tattle. Honest, Hal."

"Of course, she didn't," said Mommy to Hal. Prudence felt safe. She knew that if she could get upstairs to Trelawney that she would be safe too. Trelawney had told them all the other night that they were greedy to expect presents all the time. Trelawney didn't like getting lots of presents. Nobody knew it but her, but it made her sad. She didn't want presents, she wanted her Mum and Papa. It was one of their secrets.

"Hal, do you think that the only reason that your relatives bring you presents is because they can't come to see you that often?" asked Daddy in his "I'm trying not to get mad voice."

Hal looked very unhappy. He looked at Mommy and Grammy and Grampie. They were all waiting for an answer.

"Well, I might have said something like that," he admitted. "But Trelawney told us that we were spoiled and only cared about the loot we got when the uncles came, and Grammy and Grampie."

"And whose word was loot, may I ask?" asked Daddy.

"Mine, sir," admitted Hal.

"I thought so," said Daddy. "Now I would like you to apologize to your grandparents, for your mercenary behavior. Is Butch upstairs?"

"No, sir," said Hal, very politely. "He's at Cub Scouts. I'm sorry Grammy and Grampie, I am always happy to see you whether you bring presents or not."

"Alright, now go back to your homework," said Daddy.

After Hal went upstairs, Prudence stayed with Mommy, hoping that the grownups would forget that she was there. But they remembered.

"Prudence," said Mommy. "Go upstairs and start your homework. Stay away from Hal and near Trelawney, she'll take care of you."

Prudence turned to her grandparents and said, "Trelawney always takes care of me, especially against Hal and Butch. She can argue better than both of them put together."

Mommy and Daddy both got funny looks on their faces.

"Go upstairs now, Prudence," said Daddy. "We'll call you when it's dinner."

"Okay, Daddy," she said and went skipping off.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rob looked at Hal and Phoebe and laughed.

"Well, there goes your best source of information about the older kids. It's hard to accuse her of tattling when she doesn't even realize that she's doing it," he said.

"Oh, she's not entirely innocent," replied Phoebe. "She has developed a rather convincing ability for letting remarks that she has overhead drop, and then claim to forgot that she wasn't supposed to repeat them."

"Are you sure she's really not forgetting?" asked Catherine.

"Tonight when Hal and Trelawney start to argue about the 'spoiled' and 'loot' remarks, she will enjoy it very much when Trelawney outtalks Hal. So will Butch," answered Phoebe.

"I've seen Trelawney not only outtalk, but also outthink Hal," commented Rob. "She's a sharp little thing."

"Too sharp for her own good sometimes," sighed Hal. "She can be devastatingly honest, sometimes in cases where a little dishonesty would be useful."

Phoebe laughed. "She is very good at subterfuge. She knows how to say just enough to be honest, while holding back information so that she can trick people."

"She's a very complex child," said Catherine. "Spending these past few days with her has been interesting. There were times when she was very much the mischievous child, in fact just very much a child. She still plays with her doll with Prudence. Then there are other times when she seems much older, but at those times she's almost melancholy. She's very intelligent and seems to have much more knowledge than the average eleven-year-old child."

"That's Trelawney in a nutshell," said Hal. "She has a very active fantasy life."

"I'll say," said Rob. "Last night she told me that she missed having her gallant knight to protect her, but he could now only protect the lovely lady. I asked her what she meant and she gave me the strangest look. She said that the gallant knight had slain the unicorn when the fair maiden lured him to place his head in her lap. But I was to have no fear for the fair maiden because the angel was there to protect her."

Phoebe looked at Hal and he put out his arm. She sat beside him and rested her head on his shoulder. Looking at her, Catherine thought that she might cry.

"What is it, Hal?" she asked.

"She is a troubled child. She is still very much mourning the loss of her parents. Her family back in England would like to bring her home, but Phoebe solemnly promised her parents to care for her," explained Hal. "Right now, we're pretty sure that the family is thinking about legal action. Talking like that helps to strengthen their claim that Phoebe can't take care of her properly."

"Who is the child's legal guardian?" asked Rob.

"Phoebe is legal custodian in England, but for immigration purposes she has made me her legal guardian here in the States. She was completely within her rights to do this," said Hal.

"Makes sense," said Rob. "But Phoebe, you can now claim US citizenship as Hal's wife. It might make your standing stronger. Hal, you really need to consult a lawyer. It's not like Phoebe is too young to be considered an appropriate guardian. And Trelawney is old enough that her desires would be taken into account."

"That's what we're hoping," said Hal. "But the family is pretty powerful."

"If the Figalillys want to take her away from me, they will," said Phoebe. "As long as she is a Figalilly, it's the men who really have control of her. In their view, I presently don't have her by rights, but rather by their permission."

"Sounds like the _patria potestas _social order in Ancient Rome," said Rob.

"That's a very good parallel," agreed Phoebe. "My parents left her in my care because they knew that I understood her as no one else possibly could. She and I share a very close bond as sisters. They had assumed that I would raise her at home, not here in America. However, they do not explicitly state in their will that I must raise her in England."

"I'm beginning to see why breaking your betrothal from birth was so difficult," said Rob.

"That is another sore point where Trelawney is concerned," said Phoebe. "Ultimately she, with your grandson Hal's help, was able to find a way out of the betrothal contract. However, the family only accepted our marriage because they had to. They were left with no choice."

"Have you heard from Emmeline yet?" asked Hal.

"I was waiting to tell you, but Catherine and Rob, you might as well know too," she answered. "They are most displeased. I have broken with more family tradition by not going home to be married. They also believe that we married under duress, shall we say."

"They think you're pregnant?" asked Catherine.

"Yes," said Phoebe. "And they are sending a relative to watch me. They want to make sure that I don't have a child in less than nine months but then somehow hide it until the time is right to reveal it."

"But it's impossible for Phoebe to have been pregnant before we married," said Hal. "That much is certain. However we've been married for ten days now . . ."

"And you've been trying very, very hard," said Rob with a smile.

Hal turned red. "I'm guessing that Prudence repeated that little gem."

"Hal," said Catherine. "That may be one of those things that she never lets you forget."

"Great," muttered Hal.

"Phoebe," said Rob. "For what it's worth, we'll do everything that we can to help. And with all of your brothers' money and influence I'm sure that they will help too."

Catherine could see that Phoebe needed to do something to get her mind off of this. She felt terrible because when she had walked through the door on Hal's arm she had been so happy. She was so young, yet she had the care of three stepchildren, a new husband, and her younger sister to cope with. It all would be manageable except for the legal uncertainties.

"Come on, Phoebe," she said. "Let's make dinner together."

"Thank you, Catherine," she answered gratefully. "That is a wonderful idea."

Rob watched his son's face as the two women left the room, Catherine's arm protectively around Phoebe. Once they were gone, Hal put his head in his hands.

"Son," said Rob. "I know you feel helpless again, but this is not the same thing. This is something that we can all fight together. Do you want us to stay a few more days?"

"No," said Hal. "I think that we can manage for now."

"Hal, Mother and I have talked about it," said Rob. "Any time you need us, we'll be down. Don't feel like you're all alone in this again. This time we can and we will be there. We have enjoyed getting to know our grandchildren and we want to keep building those relationships. Catherine loves Phoebe like the daughter she always wanted. It will be no burden to help you both."

"Thanks, Dad," said Hal. "We both appreciate that."

**Homework Wars**

Prudence had gone upstairs to find Trelawney busy with her homework. She thought she had a funny way of doing it. When Prudence and her brothers did their homework, they sat at a desk or a table. Trelawney liked to sit "crisscross apple sauce" on her bed with her books spread out around her. Mommy didn't it like it, but after coming up a few times and making her move to the table, she gave up. As soon as she left the room, Trelawney was back on the bed.

Prudence thought that it was good that Trelawney liked to do her homework there because it meant that she got to use the whole table herself. When they both worked there together they would start looking at each other and giggling. Butch and Hal fought over their room, but she and Trelawney never did.

Right now Trelawney had her books spread out around her and was sitting with an open notebook.

"What are you doing?" asked Prudence.

"Science," she said briefly.

Prudence knew that she shouldn't say anything else. Science was quiet homework for Trelawney because she didn't like it. Prudence went to her table and opened her book bag. She had writing to practice. Trelawney had very pretty writing and since she wanted pretty writing too someday she practiced very hard. The girls worked in silence for a while. Then Trelawney looked up and said, "Uh-oh!"

In two seconds they could hear arguing between Hal and Butch because Butch had flipped on the radio when he came in from Cub Scouts. Trelawney rolled her eyes, hopped off her bed and walked over to the wall their room shared with the boys' room. She lifted up her fist and thumped it.

"Will you, bloody lot, shut up? This science is hard enough without all that ruckus over there!" she hollered.

Back through the wall came Butch's voice, "Mind your own business!"

"You're making it my business as soon as I can hear you both yelling at each other!" she yelled back.

All of the sudden they heard Daddy out in the hall. They didn't even have to look to know because his footsteps were saying, "you're all in trouble now."

"Okay, troops, front and center!" shouted Daddy.

In less than a minute all four children were standing in the hallway. The girls and the boys were glaring at each other and none of them looked like they were sorry. Daddy and Grampie were standing at the top of the stairs. Daddy looked very stern, but Grampie looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"Young lady, how many times do I have to tell you that we do not pound on walls in this house?" Daddy asked Trelawney.

"I've lost count. Where's Phoebe?"

"She's downstairs making dinner with Grammy. If you've lost count, then it means that it's been too many times. Now go back to your room and do your homework quietly," he said without smiling.

Trelawney tossed her blonde curls and said, "Fine by me! That's why I was hitting the wall, because it was too bloody NOISY!"

"Trelawney . . ."

"Don't forget to count to ten. Especially since you know I'm right!" she said smartly, and flounced off to her room.

"Okay, you two," he said turning to Hal and Butch. "Out with it!"

"Dad, it's the same old thing," replied Hal. "Butch wants to play the radio and I want quiet."

"I don't want you to think I'm interfering, Hal," said Grampie. "But why don't you just buy Butch headphones?"

Daddy got the funny look on his face that he got whenever he knew that he had made a mistake and knew the other person was right, but didn't want to admit it.

"Yeah, Dad!" said Butch. "Why didn't you think of that?"

Before Daddy could answer, Hal did for him, "Because he's Dad."

Now Daddy was annoyed.

"Hal," he said. "I'm not going out to buy headphones now, so you'll just have to live with the radio for one more night."

"But Dad!" Hal began to protest.

"You were the one who had to give the fresh answer first, you live with the music. Now you two get back to your homework," he replied.

"Oh, man!" said Hal, as he retreated into his room. Butch followed with a very self-satisfied look on his face.

Daddy turned to Prudence, and asked, "Why are you still in the hall? Why aren't you doing your homework?"

"Because you haven't sent me there yet. Don't you want to yell at me about something?" she asked. That was the most obvious thing in the world. If she got called into the hallway with the big kids then she should be yelled at too. She waited expectantly.

Once again, Daddy got a very funny look on his face and Grampie kind of coughed a little.

"Okay, Prudence, if you insist. Mind your own business and go do your homework!" he said sternly.

"But I was minding my business!" she objected.

"Well, I'm sure that there are times when you haven't minded your own business that you didn't get yelled out for. So go do your homework!" he replied.

Prudence thought for a minute. There were many times that she hadn't minded her own business that Daddy didn't know about.

"Okay, Daddy," she said obediently, and returned to her bedroom to finish her homework.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rob looked at Hal and as they walked back downstairs, said, "Yes, you've got an interesting dynamic at work there. Why was Trelawney looking for Phoebe? Does Phoebe go easier on her?"

"No, actually, she's tougher on her," admitted Hal. "If I know Trelawney, she asked so she could see how far she could push the envelope, so speak."

"I've noticed," commented his father. "That she always tries to push it to the edge."

Hal sighed. "She does, but her emotional state is so fragile that it's difficult to gauge what kind of response she should get. In this case, she was right about wanting quiet, but wrong in the method that she used to get it. That happens a lot."

"So she has trouble negotiating with the other children who are now, essentially, her siblings?" asked Rob.

"Not with Prudence, most of the time. Of course, Prudence idolizes her. The only problems they have are the typical big sister-little sister kinds of things that are resolved pretty easily. She and Butch only rarely disagree. The big problem is with Hal," Hal explained.

"I've noticed. I would say that she threatens Hal's position as top dog, so to speak."

"Not intentionally," said his son. "She just doesn't show him the respect he thinks that he deserves. Butch and Prudence love to watch her annoy him. She is also much more artistic, a true romantic, in many ways like Phoebe. The scientist in Hal can't accept her fanciful notions. Her syllogistic constructions to prove her points are very astute. She is driving her teachers crazy in school. In some areas she knows more than they do."

"Well, Hal," said his father, deciding to change the subject. "Why don't you and I have a little man time together before dinner. We don't get to see you that much."

Meanwhile, Phoebe and Catherine were working together in the kitchen. Catherine wanted to know all about the trip and what they did.

"A lot of nothing," admitted Phoebe. "But it was a lot of nothing together, which was very nice. I have to admit that I felt sorry when we had to leave. We don't get much time alone."

"Unless the door is locked and the house isn't on fire," said Catherine with a smile.

Phoebe sighed. "When Emmeline suggested that, it was supposed to be a joke. Neither of us thought that Hal would repeat it. I guess the it was Prudence who told you."

"None of the other kids would, although Hal and Trelawney also seem to get a lot of mileage out of his comments, especially if Prudence opens the door," replied Catherine.

"I'm afraid that she does it for attention. She knows that she'll get a reaction, so she says it," answered Phoebe.

"She really loves you. She told me that she prayed very hard that you and Hal would get married. I think that she wanted a Mommy even more than a baby sister," said Catherine.

"I suspect that eventually the baby sister will disappoint her. The age gap will be wider than the one she has with Trelawney, which is five years," replied Phoebe. "In a couple of years when Trelawney goes to high school, she will have even less interest in Prudence."

"If you are blessed very shortly, in a couple of years, that child will still be a baby," commented Catherine.

Phoebe looked stressed again. Catherine put her arms around her and was amazed by the way the younger woman accepted her offer of comfort. She could see the fragility emerging again.

"Phoebe," she said. "Rob and I have talked a lot about this. When everything was going on with Helen, there wasn't much that we could do to help. Her parents made it very clear that we were in the way. Hal needed support too, but never got it. If you ever need us, just call and we'll be on the next flight down. We don't have any other commitments and we have enjoyed spending time with our grandchildren. Being with you is no sacrifice and I can see that both you and Hal need support."

Tears filled Phoebe's eyes as she whispered thank you. Catherine held her in her arms with mixed feelings. She felt sorry that her new daughter was struggling, but it was nice to be needed, appreciated, and loved. She now felt closer to her youngest son's family than she ever had before.

**Dinnertime**

Prudence was happy at dinner. The family was back together again and Grammy and Grampie were leaving tomorrow. That meant that Mommy wouldn't go away again. The homework wars notwithstanding, all the kids were friends again. Before they ate, it was Trelawney's turn to say grace. Prudence loved Trelawney very much, but her graces were all long.

"Loving and merciful God," she began. "Thank you for this food we share and bless it to our bodies. Thank you for bringing Phoebe and the Professor safely home to us. Keep Mr. and Mrs. Everett safe as they return to their home. Bless those less fortunate than us who do not have such riches in their lives. We ask for these things, in the name of Our Lord, Jesus Christ. Amen."

"Amen," they all said, Butch a little too emphatically. Grammy looked at him sharply.

Butch looked back at her and shrugged, "I don't see why Trelawney always has to take so long. Especially when I'm starving."

"Butch . . ." said Daddy in his "one more word out of your mouth and you'll be sorry" voice.

"We started a new book in English class today," said Trelawney. Prudence knew that she wasn't trying to help Butch get out of trouble. She knew that she was bothered by the book. Last night when she read it, it made her cry.

"What book was that?" asked Grammy.

"A book by a woman named Elizabeth Speare, 'The Witch of Blackbird Pond.'" she said.

Mommy and Daddy looked at each other and then at Grammy and Grampie. Trelawney continued to eat.

"I remember that book," said Hal. "It has a little girl named Prudence in it."

"It does?" Prudence was excited. There were never girls in books who had her name.

"How do you like it so far?" asked Grammy in a very careful tone of voice.

This time it was Trelawney who shrugged. "The protagonist is an orphan girl who has to go to America to live with her aunt and uncle. But nobody likes her there because she is different. Her own home is very different from Connecticut. She gets in trouble because she teaches the little girl named Prudence how to write her name. Everyone thinks that she is a witch and can do magic."

"I don't believe I've ever read that book," said Mommy.

"It's not a very good book," commented Trelawney. "We wouldn't read such rot back home in school."

Prudence was puzzling over the little girl. "Why doesn't the girl named Prudence know how to write?"

"Because her people think that she can't learn," said Trelawney.

"That must be a new book," said Grammy. "I never read it."

"Oh very new," answered Trelawney. "It won some award in 1958."

"That's not so new," said Butch. Everyone looked at Trelawney who looked around puzzled by the attention. Mommy looked at her with that funny look that she gave her when she said something she wasn't supposed to.

Trelawney shrugged and said, "Compared with Shakespeare."

Now Prudence knew that Trelawney was very upset by the book. She always shrugged when something was bothering but she wanted people to think that she didn't care. Now she had shrugged twice in a row, that meant that she must really, really care. Mommy looked worried. She always looked worried when Trelawney shrugged. She was her sister and knew what her shrugs meant.

There was silence and then to change the subject, Daddy said, "Well, Mother, you're going to have to come to visit more often. You and Phoebe make a great team in the kitchen."

"I appreciate the compliment, son," said Grammy. "But I only helped. Phoebe is the one who is the really great cook."

"And how," said Butch. "And we never have to eat cookies out of a box when we get home from school."

"Butch!" said Daddy and Mommy together.

But Grammy just laughed. "I'm afraid that you have these children spoiled, Phoebe. I couldn't get away with anything."

"I like your cooking," said Trelawney. "The chicken and rice you made last night was lovely."

"Thank you, dear," said Grammy.

"You're welcome," said Trelawney politely.

"So, Hal, how was your day at school today?" asked Grampie.

Butch rolled his eyes, which earned him a tap on the arm from Mommy. Everyone else looked at Hal who began to talk and talk. Hal always had the longest days at school, especially science class. Only Trelawney didn't look up. She was eating and not paying attention. As Prudence's attention wandered, she saw Mommy watching Trelawney and looking sad. Daddy was watching Mommy and squeezed her hand. Grammy looked at Daddy with that "I understand look" on her face. Grampie was pretending to listen to Hal, but she could see that he was really watching Mommy and Daddy. Sometimes he looked at Grammy and nodded.

Prudence was surprised that adults could say so much to each other without saying a word. But Hal just kept on talking while Butch and Trelawney ate. Prudence felt sorry for Hal because he obviously didn't realize that nobody was listening to him. But she didn't feel sorry enough to listen to him herself. She was too busy listening to the looks that the others were talking to each other with.

**Bedtime**

Later that night, Prudence went downstairs to kiss everyone good night. She saved Mommy for last so that she could hug her for an extra long time. She was still hugging Mommy when Trelawney came down the stairs and stood before them. Prudence had seen her stand that way before, very straight with her hands in front. Everyone was quiet because they knew that she was going to say something funny.

Looking straight at Mommy, she said, "Phoebe, the circus is coming to town."

Mommy stood up and looked directly at Trelawney. Usually that meant that they were going to hug, but this time it was different. Trelawney went to Grammy and threw herself in her arms and began to cry, "Please don't leave us, Mrs. Everett! Please stay! You have to stay!"

Grammy looked very, very surprised. So did everyone else. Daddy got up and put his arms around Mommy. Grampie looked confused but then reached over to pat Trelawney's hair.

"Don't worry, little one," he said kindly. "We'll stay for as long as you need us."

Prudence expected that Mommy and Daddy would tell them not to worry about it. They didn't have to stay. Daddy would take care of everything. But they didn't. Daddy was hugging Mommy and saying, "there, there." Grammy was saying the same thing to Trelawney who was crying very sadly.

Then Trelawney stood up straight again. Prudence could see that she was still crying.

"I am tired and I want to go to bed," she said. Then she turned to Prudence and said, "It is time."

After that she walked upstairs. Prudence knew that she was still crying and would cry herself to sleep. She knew that she needed to go to her. She started to follow her, but she stopped when she realized that the four adults were suddenly looking at her. Grampie sat down and said, "Come here, Prudence."

She went over and sat down on his lap. Mommy and Daddy sat down together and Daddy put his arm around Mommy.

"What did she mean by 'it is time'?" asked Grampie.

Prudence realized that she was going to have to tell now. Trelawney wanted her to tell. But it was scary. She had kept some of it secret for a very long time, from before Mr. Feathers came. Usually she loved to tell people things that were secrets, but this secret was different. There were funny words and Trelawney had looked very serious when she said them.

"Trelawney made me promise not to tell," explained Prudence. "Until she said I could. If she ever said 'it is time' then it meant I was supposed to tell."

"What is that?" asked Grammy in her "it's alright" voice.

"Trelawney can't sleep at night. Sometimes she cries. Sometimes she has bad dreams. I think that this was a bad dream. She was asleep when I came down. But she said that the unicorn never comes anymore. The gallant knight killed the unicorn. That's good. I know the unicorn hurt her."

Daddy started to hug Mommy extra tight. Grammy looked at her seriously and said, "Prudence, how do you know that?"

"I wasn't listening to Trelawney and Francine telling secrets!" she cried. If Trelawney thought that she had eavesdropped one more time then she would never be allowed to stay near them again.

"It's all right, dear," said Grammy. "We know that you didn't. But how do you know?"

"When Trelawney dreams, she cries sometimes," she explained. "She says scary things."

Prudence looked at Mommy and now she was crying. She wanted to go over and say "there, there" like Daddy, but Grampie wouldn't let her.

Grampie looked at her very kindly and asked, "What does she say?"

"'Go away! Go away! You hurt me! Don't touch me! I will never leave the lovely lady! My gallant knight will protect me!' Sometimes someone comes. But sometimes no one comes. She cries for help and no one comes."

"Okay, you've said enough about the bad dreams, what else did she tell you to tell?" asked Grammy. Mommy was very, very upset.

"She said that the evil witch would come to take her from the lovely lady, but the only one who could save them was the good queen," she said.

Everyone was looking at her like they didn't quite understand what she was saying. But she wasn't done.

"How can the good queen save her and the lovely lady?" asked Grampie.

"I don't know," said Prudence. "Trelawney doesn't know. She said that the good queen is the only one who knows. But she doesn't know that she knows. She says that the good queen doesn't even know that she is the good queen."

"What about the fair maiden?" asked Daddy.

"The fair maiden is here, but she is not here," said Prudence. "Only the good queen knows."

"Can the gallant knight save the fair maiden?" asked Daddy.

"I don't know," said Prudence. "Trelawney is afraid of the dark. We have to sleep with the light on. That's one of her secrets. Her other secret is that she afraid to sleep, because when she sleeps it is dark. But sometimes she is so tired that she can't stay awake. She falls asleep on accident and has bad dreams. That's all I know."

"Come here, Prudence," said Mommy. Prudence went over and Mommy gave her a big hug. At least she wasn't crying anymore. She even gave her a little smile.

"It's time for you to go to bed," she said. "I think that Trelawney is missing you."

"Yes, she is," said Prudence seriously. "She always misses me when I'm not there, even if she's sleeping."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As soon as Prudence left the room, Rob turned to Hal and Phoebe and said, "No arguments, we're staying."

"I wasn't going to make any," said Hal. "Mother, I guess that you're the good queen now. She must have really taken a shine to you these past few days."

"I am not sure of why," said Catherine. "I haven't spent much time with her at all."

"But you have been very supportive of me," said Phoebe. "She knows that and it counts for more with her than you realize."

"That makes sense," said Hal. "I wonder why she didn't mention the angel."

"He's not important right now I guess," replied Phoebe. "Her object in coming down here tonight was to get Catherine and Rob to stay here longer. Once she achieved that, she went right back to bed."

"But probably not to sleep," said Grammy. "I wonder how long that has been going on."

"We can ask Prudence tomorrow," answered Phoebe. "Now that Trelawney has given her permission to talk, I think that we won't have any trouble getting Prudence to tell us everything she knows."

"What did she mean by the circus is coming to town?" asked Rob.

Phoebe smiled weakly. "Aunt Henrietta. When you meet her, you will see that the statement was a double entendre."

"So that's our babysitter for the next few months?" asked Hal.

"In a manner of speaking," replied Phoebe. "She's an interesting choice. It's also possible that she volunteered herself. I told you that they would send a meddler."

"Phoebe, I know that these episodes are upsetting, but you told me other night that they are a combination of theatrics and mysticism. If we strip that out, she's not saying anything new other than that she wants me to stay. The dreams are obviously disturbing, but if you consider everything that she has been through in the past year, it is not surprising that she would have nightmares," said Catherine.

"You are right of course. I am sure that it was some bad dream that prompted her to come down here. She has never done that before. But I am not sure how she knew that a family member was coming or now knows which one," she said.

"If you were worried about it," said Hal. "She knew it."

"True," said Phoebe. "Perhaps it isn't as bad as it seems. But I didn't know who it was."

"Phoebe," said Rob. "You are very happy now and we want you stay that way. We're here to support you and Hal for as long as you need us. You and Hal have come back rested and relaxed. We don't want to add to your work, so feel free to ask when you need help, especially with the kids. If we're here then we'll be able to help you get more time for yourselves, as a couple. Don't forget that you need that too."

"I haven't," said Hal, who was starting to feel better.

"Son," said his father. "Will you please watch what you say around the kids?"

Hal looked at him as if he were Butch caught saying something foolish, which he did almost as frequently as his father. Catherine felt sorry for him.

"Let's go say goodnight to the kids," she said. "If we get you two to bed early then you'll get enough sleep to face the challenges of tomorrow."

The four adults went upstairs. Prudence, Trelawney, and Butch were already asleep. Looking into the girls' room it was obvious that something was amiss with Trelawney. The light was on and Prudence was sleeping in her bed with her. The two were holding hands. It would have been touching if they didn't know the very real fear that caused it. Hal was reading so they just told him to turn off his light in ten minutes. After the two couples separated, Rob and Catherine went to their room to debrief.

"I think that they'll be alright," said Rob. "It must have been a big transition from having all that time alone to suddenly being surrounded by the children and their needs."

"I have to admit," replied Catherine. "I am not sorry to be staying. We haven't had this much time with our grandchildren . . . ever, come to think of it. I feel as if I am finally getting to know them."

"I think that it's great that we are also getting to know Phoebe," answered Rob. "No ill feelings intended towards Helen's memory, but I never really felt welcome in this home while she was living. She always made me feel as if we were intruding. When Hal and I were talking earlier, he apologized for not insisting at the time that we be allowed to be a larger part of the children's lives. But he was so worried about getting tenure and then with her illness that he didn't know what to do. They both let her parents take over."

"You mean they let Bernice take over," said Catherine. "Bernice has made it very clear that she will not accept Phoebe as the children's stepmother. She was very rude to Hal when he called her up to tell them the news of the marriage."

"He told me," said Rob grimly. "It's unfortunate that she wants to assert her rights to see her grandchildren right now. Especially since she refuses to see Phoebe. They had almost no contact until a month ago. The children barely know them. Both Butch and Prudence want nothing to do with them."

"Well," replied Catherine. "With everything else that Hal and Phoebe have to worry about, that should not be one more thing."

"I agree," he said. "And Hal is determined to protect Phoebe. She apparently was very sweet and understanding during that last visit, but Bernice refused to acknowledge her. Tom seems to like her and wants a relationship with the kids. He may have to strike out on his own to do that. Hal told him that he doesn't want to see Bernice until she can at least show Phoebe some civility."

"I only wish that we lived closer," said Catherine. "We can't visit forever and I don't want to wear out our welcome or become too intrusive."

"We'll watch out for that carefully," decided Rob. "When they don't need us, we'll go back home."

"And be ready to return if needed."

"And be ready to return," he agreed.

In their own room, Hal and Phoebe lay in bed talking quietly about their day. As always now, the bedroom door was locked. They were so accustomed to sleeping in each other's arms that it would have seemed odd to sleep otherwise.

"It seems like a very long time since we left the Hill Top, but it was only last night that I was making love to you under the stars in the state park. I've never done anything that daring before," said Hal.

Phoebe thought of her own daring experience of the last three days. Now that she had returned to her normal existence, it seemed impossible that she had allowed an artist to paint her. However, the proof would be there when they returned to pick up the portrait. If she didn't know how much Hal would enjoy that painting she might be sorry that she had agreed to pose for it.

"I wish that we could just go back and worry about us," she replied. "I already feel like you're slipping away from me."

"Never," Hal assured her. "Every night I look forward to coming home to you. Just the thought of you gets me through my days. And as long as my parents stick around, I can guarantee that they will be keeping me on the straight and narrow, meaning not neglecting you for my work."

Phoebe smiled. "They are lovely. It is quite touching how they want to care for us and make sure that we have the time together that we need. I do wish that they lived closer. I think that it has been very good for the children to begin to build a relationship with them."

"And while they are building that relationship, we are building our relationship," said Hal. As always, her soft, warm body wrapped around his was beginning to arouse him.

"Do you realize that I haven't made love to you since early this morning," he whispered as he began kissing her neck.

"Hmm," she said in response. "I guess that we have some time to make up for."

The time for talk was over. As Hal gently took her, she relaxed and melted in his arms. When they were finished, as always she fell asleep by his side. Closing his own eyes he decided to let go of his worries for a while. His parents were now there to help them with the children. He could focus on his wife. He would keep her safe. He would keep her sister safe. With the gallant knight and the good queen to guard them, the lovely lady and the fair maiden would both be safe.

**The Good Queen**

"No! No! Get away! Help me!" Prudence could hear Trelawney's voice in her own dream. She knew that the other girl was having a bad dream. When she woke up, she could see that Trelawney was sitting up and pushing and punching her hands at nothing in the air. She was crying loudly. She had never cried so loudly before.

Prudence was so scared that she ran down to Mommy and Daddy's room and knocked the door, "Mommy! Daddy! Help us! Help us!"

She could hear other doors opening and closing around her and feet running. From inside their room Daddy called, "Don't worry we'll be right out!"

Her brother Hal was beside her and picked her up to bring her back to her room. When they got there, Grammy was sitting on Trelawney's bed and rocking her. Grampie had his arm around Butch who looked scared. Trelawney was crying louder than she ever did before. She kept saying, "Don't leave us! Don't leave us! We need you. Where is the lovely lady? We must keep the lovely lady safe!"

She was looking around. Prudence had seen her cry like this before. She had seen her wake up from bad dreams before. She had never seen her cry so hard or so loud. She buried her face in Hal's shoulder because she couldn't look anymore. It was too scary.

She heard feet running in. She saw Mommy and Daddy were in the room. She tried to get to Mommy, but Hal held her back. Mommy went to Trelawney and grabbed her by the shoulders and made her look at her. Mommy and Trelawney looked at each other and then Trelawney stopped crying.

It was very quiet. Daddy was sitting behind Mommy and hugging her, while Grammy hugged Trelawney. Grampie was the first person to talk.

"Trelawney," he said softly. "Are you safe now?"

"Yes," she said quietly.

"Is the lovely lady safe?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, she is here," answered Trelawney, as she looked at her sister.

"Why are you both safe?"

"The good queen has arrived. I have been waiting for her. The angel told me to look out for her. The good queen is here, but she does not know she's here," she said. After midnight, she sounded more ghostly than ever.

Prudence didn't know who to look at next. Hal was hugging her tight. Butch was pretending to be brave, but Grampie and Daddy were brave. Grammy was brave too, but it was a different kind of brave.

Daddy and Grampie looked like the kind of brave that fights with other people when they are mean to you. But Grammy didn't look like she wanted to fight anyone. She was looking at Mommy and Trelawney like she wanted to keep them safe. She was hugging Trelawney very tight. As Prudence watched, she could see that Trelawney was no longer scared. Mommy took a deep breath and Prudence could see that she was not scared. She was very upset.

"The good queen knows that she is here," said Grammy suddenly. Both Mommy and Trelawney looked at her. Trelawney nodded and snuggled into Grammy's arms. In a minute, she sat up again and looked around.

"I do believe that we will all be very tired tomorrow if we don't go back to sleep," she said, sounding more like herself. "I'm sorry that I disturbed everyone."

She held out her hand to Prudence and Prudence knew that she wanted her to sleep in her bed again. As they settled in, Trelawney grasped her hand and said, "Thank you, my darling wee fairy. Once again your little light has chased away the darkness."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rob led the boys back to their room and Catherine followed Hal and Phoebe back to their own room.

"These nightmares have been going on for a long time," commented Hal.

"From what little I have seen and heard," said Catherine as Rob joined them and closed the door. "She seems to have created her own parallel allegory for understanding the world around her."

"It's a good thing that you are a former English teacher, Mother," said Hal. "I think that it is going to help you understand our girl better, perhaps even than we can."

"I didn't realize that you were a former English teacher," said Phoebe.

"Oh yes," said Rob. "Catherine got her doctorate in English Literature back east at Columbia right before she married me and we moved west. What was your dissertation topic again dear?"

Catherine smiled. "Tennyson's _Idylls of the King._"

Phoebe looked up quickly, and said, "Then you really are equipped to understand Trelawney. Hal, she must have sensed this. That is how she identified Catherine as the good queen."

"We need to bring her to Pastor Jason. These nightmares are unexpressed fears. He's the only one whom she trusts enough to share them with," answered Hal.

"The angel?" asked Rob seriously.

"Yes, we believe that he's the angel," replied Hal. "He has a background in counseling, as well as being a minister. He's the one who was finally able to reach out and help her this summer."

"She is afraid that they will separate her from me," murmured Phoebe. "When all is said and done, she is afraid that they will take her. Pastor Jason will prevent that."

"Phoebe, what are you talking about?" asked Catherine on behalf of all of them.

Phoebe looked up and realized that she had spoken her thoughts out loud. This was very unlike her. Trelawney's nightmare must have really gotten to her.

"Nothing," she said. "Pastor Jason is a very good friend, but he can only help so much."

"What about the other children?" asked Rob. "They need to know something of what's going on."

"Time to resurrect the Wiblet," said Hal. "That will suffice for Butch and Hal. That was our old episode of nightmares with Prudence. I'm not worried about Prudence. I suspect that she knows still more, but, to borrow a turn of phrase from Trelawney, does not know that she knows."

Catherine could see that Phoebe was calm enough to sleep. No doubt she would do so very well once they were gone and Hal could safely hold her again. She decided to take control of things.

"Phoebe, I want you to stay in bed tomorrow," she said briskly. "I know the morning routine and will get the children off to school and my son here off to work. When you're ready to get up, Rob and I will take you over to see Pastor Jason, and then help you with your chores for the day. I don't know how you do it all. It took both of us just to keep up."

"But, Catherine . . ." She was protesting simply out of habit. She knew that Catherine and Rob Everett had been sent to help them. The alacrity, with which they were responding to their needs and the enjoyment that they were clearly getting from it, was once again the hand of God at work. Silently, she thanked the angel.

Before they returned to their room, Rob and Catherine checked on the four children. Only Prudence was awake.

"Thank you, Grammy," she whispered.

"For what, dear?" she asked.

"Trelawney said that you would keep me and my sister safe," she whispered back.

"Of course I will keep you and Trelawney safe," replied Catherine.

Prudence had turned on her side and snuggled down so that she was closer to the older girl.

Very softly, in a barely perceptible whisper that only Catherine could hear, she said, "Not Trelawney, Maisie."

Catherine became very still. She reached down and kissed the little head and silently followed her husband to bed. She had trouble falling back to sleep.

How did Trelawney know? Phoebe would never have told her. How had Trelawney known about the good queen and decided that it was herself? How could she have been waiting for her when she had not even known of her existence?

How did she know that a relative was coming and that it was Aunt Henrietta? What was it about this child who had such an absolute faith in angels that she believed that Pastor Jason was one?

And the family, how could they take the child from Phoebe despite legal obstacles? Why did Phoebe and Trelawney fear them so much?

And Prudence had spoken with absolute certainty about a sister named Maisie because Trelawney never lied. And what about Maisie?

Maisie was one of the many nicknames for Margaret.

**The End**

_This ends the second cycle of stories. But don't worry! The third cycle will begin and pick up with many more stories of the Everetts, their extended family, and friends._


End file.
